


Audacity

by softskjin



Series: NaNoWriMo drabbles/one-shots [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassins & Hitmen, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21758437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softskjin/pseuds/softskjin
Summary: from the prompt "And so we set off north tomorrow morning at first light!"In which you ask a favor to Min Yoongi.
Relationships: Min Yoongi | Suga & Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader
Series: NaNoWriMo drabbles/one-shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616503
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Audacity

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! This small thing might have a continuation when I feel like sitting down to write for it. Hope you like it!

In the Kingdom of Hibiscus, their most specialized, intelligent and agile assassin huffs, his ebony bangs flying from his eyes. 

“... and you are to bring that plant, whatever it takes,” the King’s words are absolute, that much he knows. He also knows he has no choice and just go.

What is driving him mad is the Princess. His eyes steal glances at her from time to time as the King speaks. He doesn’t like it when his attention diverges somewhere else, but her presence causes a slight tingling on his stomach - as well as somewhere else, a place he really doesn’t want to bring attention to. It might be disrespectful. 

But his eyes draw to her no matter the effort he does in not to. She looks restless, fidgety, and steals glances at her father from time to time. It’s as if she’s waiting for him to finish what he’s saying to add something else. He just hopes this mission doesn’t have traps. They’re annoying.

“I ask you to be as fast as you can. My son depends on that.”

His son, at only at the age of ten, is currently suffering from a grave illness that apparently depends on a rare flower that only blooms at the borders of the kingdom. It shouldn’t be a problem to get it, but the people on the other side might not enjoy his apparition that much. It can cause unnecessary friction between two kingdoms, and the King is not ready for one when he only thinks about his son’s well-being. 

“As you wish, Your Majesty,” Yoongi bows, hand on chest as a promise to be as fast as he can, “I shall be quick with my mission,” he rises to face the King but his damn eyes had to look at her again for a brief second. Why do you still look so restless? “I will depart as soon as the sun rises.”

Yoongi nods and the King does the same. That’s when she jumps on her feet to whisper something on her father’s ear. The King looks a bit flabbergasted with her words and Yoongi, expressionless as ever, can only imagine what she could’ve said.

When she’s done, she’s standing at his side and looking at him. Why is she looking at him like-

“I have another thing to ask of you,” the King speaks in a slower tone, perhaps thinking about her daughter’s words, and clears his voice, “My daughter ____ wishes for you to take her on this travel,”

“She-” Yoongi clears his voice and straightens his position, “With all due respect, Your Highness, I couldn’t possible-”

“My brother’s life is at stake, Mister Min,” Yoongi’s eyes carve into her own upon hearing his name. He knows she’s only calling him like that because her father is present. “This seems to sound egotistical of me to ask such a thing, but… I implore you.” you  _ did not _ beg to him with those doe eyes. You did not- “I want to help my brother. So, please…”

“If you want to save him, you should know taking you with me involves a greater risk of blowing my cover-” he falters when he feels his voice becoming too rash, “So, with all due respect, Your Highness, you should help your little brother by staying by his side.” 

“He is right, my daughter.” the King whispers but she doesn’t look at him. “Why don’t you-”

“I need to go, Father!” your voice echoes around the room, everyone’s eyes bored into you. Your father regards your despair, seeing his own mirrored in your gaze. 

So does Yoongi, that interprets your loud voice as a plea of despair. He knows how much your brother, the Little Prince as he always addresses him, is precious to you and how much his ill estate has bought you down. 

“Your Highness,” Yoongi’s voice echoes in the tense silence and their eyes direct at him. His gaze holds yours, hoping you get his message, “I am standing here with the promise to be as fast as I can. I won’t stop to rest even if I feel my body giving up on me. I will bring that flower.”

You straighten your back.

“I expect no less,” you say and step away from the King. “But I am not staying here.” 

“Your Highness-” Yoongi calls through his teeth but when your gaze intensifies on his own, he knows he can’t win. He huffs again and closes his eyes for a brief moment. He can’t believe what he’s about to say, “At the gates before the first light of the sun. With the additional warning that I will  _ not _ wait nor babysit  _ anyone _ .”

“I am not taking your words as an offense, if that’s what you were expecting,” you look at him smugly with your hands on your hips. He would gladly take that grin from your lips if the room wasn’t full of nobles and knights- “I will be at the gates even before the stars disappear.” you nod at Yoongi and then to your father, who doesn’t look comfortable with your decision but still nods. Then you clap your hands and look at Yoongi again, “And so we set off north tomorrow morning at first light!”

Yoongi just wants to facepalm his forehead until the mark of his hand is stamped there.

What has he put himself into?


End file.
